


The Importance of Branding

by AuntG



Series: The Importance of [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Branding, Clark is oblivious, M/M, Mutant Powers, Pre-Slash, Reveal, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Clark tells Lex about his newest hobby idea.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: The Importance of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678570
Kudos: 102





	The Importance of Branding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just a little fanfic written for fun.

"I've decided to out myself." Clark declared with his hands on his hips.

"Out yourself?" Lex queried with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Yes. You know how I have these… _abilities_." Clark half-whispered.

Ah. _That closet._

"You mean, the abilities that you have always denied having? That you couldn't tell _me_ about and now you want to tell the whole world?" _So much for being best friends_ , Lex thought bitterly and went to get the expensive scotch.

"Clark, the press will eat you alive." Lex said as he poured two fingers.

"I _know_ , Smallville is too _small_." Clark whined.

Lex gave him a look.

"Everyone already _knows_ me." Clark said exasperated. He started to pace.

"I'm pretty fast. I could set up in a big city somewhere… wear a disguise to blend in… I... I could be like Devilicus!" Clark said as he made an elegant 270 degree turn to face Lex.

Lex looked at Clark's perfect 6'4" frame and unforgettable heartthrob face.

"Sure, Clark. The right nondescript attire will help you blend in. No one will ever remember _you_ in a dark hoodie." Lex said with his tongue firmly in cheek.

He took one last look at his Macallan 1926, then thought _fuck it,_ and downed the whole thing. 

"I've also thought about branding. I want to be anonymous and I don't ever plan on getting famous, but you've taught me that nothing ever goes completely according to plan, and I don't want some _yahoo_ I just rescued naming me… let alone someone like _Cat Grant_."*

"What's your problem with Cat Grant?"

"Well, just the fact that I've read some of the stuff she's written, and I would hate to be labeled with a name like Boy Blur, or Ultraboy or something stupid like that. In a crisis situation, who's gonna respect a grown man with the word _boy_ in the name?"

"Not to mention it's impossible to sue someone for libel when you're trying to be anonymous." Lex commented thoughtfully.

"If you're going to do this you should wait a few years and wear a mask."

"But--"

"Your parents _will_ find out. They know you too well… and if someone like my dad found out about your real identity, he could hurt them any number of ways to get you to do things for him."

Clark hung his head low.

"I know."

"Dad won't be running Luthorcorp forever and he is the biggest threat to your identity. Wait until he's 'retired' halfway across the globe to start your brand of vigilantism. I can help protect you once I'm in charge."

"You would?"

Lex looked at Clark sadly.

"All I've ever wanted was to fully be a part of your life."

Clark walked up to Lex smiling and surprised him with a hug.

"Together, we'll change the world." Clarke's mumbled into Lex's shoulder.

"You should choose a name and logo now so we can trademark it." Lex said as he let go and gave Clark a rare smile.

"But Lex, if we do that then they'll _know_ that it's me."

"Not if I use a proxy, an offshore account, and my mother's money. Then, only _we_ will have the right to sell merchandise with your name and logo on it. Once you start on your path to vigilantism, we can use a small portion on the maintenance costs of a vigilante lifestyle and the rest of the money would go to start a charity."

"Lex, I can't, this is too much…"

"You can. Think of a symbol that is important to you."

"Lex, I need to…"

"Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow. I've had enough reveals for one day."

*****

**Author's Note:**

> *There IS a difference between woman and girl, Cat... This ignorant comment was the reason why I couldn't get past the first episode of Supergirl (I only watch the crossover episodes.)


End file.
